Hero's Death/Gallery
Images Death-of-waynes.jpg|Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill. Marion Crane Death.png|Marion Crane killed by Norman Bates. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|Sir Lionel murdered by Ruber. Owen-Beru-burned.png|Owen and Beru Lars are killed by Imperial . Obi-Wan's death by Darth Vader.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi getting killed by . Anakinredeemed.png|Anakin Skywalker succumbs to his wounds inflicted by Darth Sidious. File:GohanFutureDiesN.png|Future Gohan getting killed by the Androids. Nancy's Death.png|Nancy Thompson getting killed by . Anne_Lewis'_death.png|Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying to protect the resistances from the rehabs. Mufasa's death.jpg|Mufasa thrown to his death by Scar and then trampled by the stampede. QuiGon-death.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn stabbed to death by . image.png|James Potter killed by . Lily Potter killed by Voldemort .png|Lily Potter killed by Voldemort. Agen Kolar death.jpg|Agen Kolar stabbed to death by . Saesee Tiin death.png|Saesee Tiin vertically slashed to death by Palpatine. Fisto's Death.png|Kit Fisto vertically slashed to death by Palpatine. Windu-lightning-effects-2.png|Mace Windu electrocuted and thrown to death by Darth Sidious. BlyShootsAayla.png|Aayla Secura is shot to death by Bly and her own . Plo's death.png|Plo Koon is killed inside his starfighter by his one of his own Clone Troopers. StassAllieDeath.jpg|Stass Allie just before getting killed by her own Clone Troopers DOTMQuegetsit.jpg|Que/Wheeljack getting killed by Barricade and a Protoform soldier. File:Death of FB.jpg|Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. File:KrillinDeadCorpse.png|Krillin getting killed by Tambourine. Ofelia's_death.png|Ofelia killed by Captain Vidal. Cedric Diggory killed.gif| killed by and Lord Voldemort. Ep60AizenBetrayssMomo.png|Momo Hinamori getting 'murdered' by . DOTM-Ironhiderust.jpg|Ironhide killed by Sentinel Prime. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Skids killed by Sentinel Prime. DOTM3 mudflap dies.jpg|Mudflap killed by Sentinel Prime. AOE-LockdownKillsRatchet.jpg|Ratchet getting killed by Lockdown. TheOnesDaughterDeath-AOM.png|The Daughter is killed by the Son who tried to kill the Father. IMG_0789.GIF| gets killed by by getting slice in the neck, beheading him. File:John and Mary Grayson's deaths.jpg|John and Mary Grayson are killed by Tony Zucco. File:ChickenRun53.jpg|Edwina getting killed by Mrs. Tweedy. TFAni TransWarped Blurr Crushed.jpg|Blurr getting compacted and seemingly killed by Shockwave. File:Quicksilver_death.jpg|Quicksilver getting killed by Ultron. OTP3 (14).png|Gax getting extracted from the Omnitrix, and seemingly killed, by Vilgax "Vil". Kylo_impales_Solo-_Impact_of_Vader's_fall_from_grace.png|Han Solo stabbed to death by Kylo Ren IMG_6363.PNG|Abraham Ford getting bulgeoned to death by Negan IMG_6364.JPG|Glenn Rhee death after getting bulgeoned by Ben collapses to the ground after saving the hens from Dag.jpg|Ben collapses to the ground from his fight with Dag and his coyote pack and dies of his wounds. AOELeadfootDeath.jpg|Leadfoot getting hunted and killed by Cemetery Wind. ChannelChasersPt3-195.jpg|Future Timmy Turner getting killed by Vicky. Jiraiya_killed_by_Pain.png|Jiraiya getting killed by Pain. 4bab73d98992b7573ca14fba65b90262.jpg|Kerchak gets shot by John Clayton. Xaras-death.jpg|Xara getting killed by Romeo if Jesse didn't give the latter her bed. Tfp bee down.jpg|Bumblebee slain by Megatron. SD1 (440).png|Feedback destroyed by Malware. Sonic getting killed by Mephiles.png|Sonic getting killed by Mephiles. WPnxU9Z.jpg|Joseph Joestar getting killed by DIO with a knife. Pang_Tong_-_1994TV(1).jpg|Pang Tong getting killed by Zhang Ren's archers. tumblr_ov9ns3MAcK1vsdvsxo3_1280 (2).png|Christophe's Last Words as gets killed by Guard Dogs and She dies in Kyle's Arm from alien3end.png|Ripley falling when queen alien bursts his chest in Theatrical Version operation_tiger_bomb_by_lileehilee_dagipdr-250t.jpg|Flippy at one point had to hide inside the corpses of his friends and fellow soldiers to avoid detection by Tiger General's forces. This was, as can be imagined, incredibly traumatic for him, and camera zooms in. M01.093_Future_Mordecai_Getting_Shot.png|Future Mordecai gets shot by Future Rigby Pressed the Button GwenDead (2).JPG|Peter cries as Gwen is dead after Ending the Movie kevin gets bit by alpha.jpg|Kevin getting bit on the leg by Alpha while escaping Muntz Edward getting killed by Envy (FMA 2003).png|Edward Elric getting killed by Envy. Kaiza's death.jpeg|Kaiza getting executed by Gato. 157.jpg|Seymour's Death as Gets Swallowed by Audrey II In Director's Cut Kung Lao brutally killed by Shao Kahn.png|Kung Lao brutally snapped in the neck from behind by Shao Kahn. Polnareff death.png|Polnareff impaled by Diavolo's stand power King Crimson. Carl killed by Camile Toh.jpeg|Carl gets sliced by Camile Toh. Misako and Kyoko apparently dead.jpg|Misako and Kyoko having been apparently shot by Sabu. X killed by Sigma.png|X gets killed by Sigma with a laser. The Scotsman killed by Aku.gif|The Scotsman gets killed by Aku. Boromir death.jpeg|Boromir getting killed by Lurtz. HeimdallDeath.png|Heimdall is stabbed to death by Thanos. Loki-Death.png|Loki Laufeyson is choked by Thanos to death. Sacrifice_of_Gamora.png|Gamora is thrown over the cliff by Thanos. Vision-Death.png|The Mind Stone is taken out of Vision's forehead by Thanos, shutting him down. Bucky's_Death.png|Bucky Barnes is disintegrating into dust. T'Challa_Fades_Away.png|T'Challa is disintegrating into dust. Falcon's Death.png|Falcon is disintegrating into dust. The Death of Scarlet Witch.png|Scarlet Witch is disintegrating into dust. Groot_Dies.png|Groot is disintegrating into dust. Mantis_Death.png|Mantis is disintegrating into dust. Drax_Dies.png|Drax is disintegrating into dust. Star-Lord's Death.png|Star-Lord is disintegrating into dust. Doctor_Strange's_Death.png|Doctor Strange is disintegrating into dust. The_Death_of_Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man is disintegrating into dust. Maria_Hill's_Death.png|Maria Hill is disintegrating into dust. Nick_Fury's_Death.png|Nick Fury is disintegrating into dust. Janet,_Hope_&_Hank_Death.png|Janet, Hope van Dyne/Wasp and Hank Pym are disintegrating into dust. Rose killed by M. Bison.png|Rose fatally stabbed by M. Bison in her ending of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Sir_Nighteye_get_impaled_by_Chisaki.png|Sir Nighteye getting impaled by Kai Chisaki. Videos RIP Blurr 3 14 09|Blurr getting compacted and seemingly killed by Shockwave. File:Mace Windu Vs Palpatine 1080p|Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine. File:Star Wars VII The Force Awakens -Kylo Ren kills Han Solo - Full Scene (HD)|Han Solo getting killed by Kylo Ren. File:Huang Zhong Dies In Battle (Romance Of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Huang Zhong getting killed by the one of Wu archers. File:Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13- Sun Jian Death|Sun Jian gets killed by Liu Biao's soldiers. Zhang Fei's Death (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Zhang Fei gets assassinated by his own subordinates. I Died a Little Inside Jak 3 Gameplay, Damos's Death|Damas having been crushed by his own Slam Dozer and killed by an enemy catapult. Category:Galleries